<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melancholy Pain by Starthewolf1106</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786653">Melancholy Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106'>Starthewolf1106</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt, Fuck you have some pain, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jack Stauber, Kit Fisto is a good bro, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Mace Windu, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon is a good bro, Protective Mace Windu, Protective Plo Koon, Sad, Sad Ending, Young Anakin Skywalker, hope you like pain, more tags to be added soon, no beta we die like men, sadfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Star Wars fics to make you CRY. These are a series of short stories (I'll try to do mostly one-shots but I'm not good at sticking to my own rules so...) that are designed to bring emotional pain to the readers! How, you ask? Mostly by beating up Anakin Skywalker as a form of fucked up therapy for the author. <br/>You can handle this, you think, because you're a big, strong, adult. You can deal with a bit of emotional pain, right?<br/>Right?<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Current tags are for the first chapter. More will be added later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This event was supposed to be short and peaceful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mace thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Key members of the Republic would meet at the gathering to reinforce bonds outside of the Senate. Seven Jedi were invited: Obi-Wan and his apprentice, 12-year-old Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, another Jedi Knight he, unfortunately, didn’t know, that Knight’s Padawan, and, of course, himself. It had been an uneventful evening and he had even dared to hope nothing would go wrong. Of course, that’s when everything did go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were blaster bolts being fired and explosions rocking the building. Flashes of green and red energy bolts ricocheted off of expensive walls, scoring black marks onto them. Kenobi pushed his Padawan away, yelling at him to run. Mace saw the boy open his mouth to argue, before being swept away in the panicking crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention to the threat, he identified and located the enemies. Terrorists who believed the different planets and species shouldn’t mix. Of course. Bigots almost always were the ones behind the violence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing himself, he prepared himself for the fight. These terrorists didn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mace stood, sweating and panting slightly but otherwise unharmed. Turning, he saw Plo Koon and Kit Fisto helping the injured. The Knight he didn’t know was embracing her Padawan, scolding her for being reckless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of reckless…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mace searched the room but could find no trace of Kenobi or his troublesome apprentice. He was about to give up and turn to help Koon and Fisto when he heard a horrid, heart-wrenching wail. He, Koon, and Fisto all perked up. With hardly a second thought, they rushed towards the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi was curled something and was letting out cries of anguish. Mace came closer and saw what it was. It was a body. Skywalker’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly, the child's limbs were sprawled in a way that would have been highly uncomfortable, had he still been living. He was still, far too still, as if someone had replaced the lively, energy-filled child Mace knew with a highly-detailed stone replica. He moved not an inch except for when Kenobi shook him softly and made no sound whatsoever. His eyes still half-open even in death, they stared blankly out, staring right through him and into the unknown. They were clouded over with the blanketing fog that death brought, like glass stained with milk. Unseeing, unblinking, unresponsive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mace blinked, thinking for a moment that if he did, the image would shift, and he would see something completely different. He blinked again. Once. Twice. Three times. Nothing changed. Kenobi was still shaking the corpse of his Padawan, letting out hoarse cries of grief and denial. Koon and Fisto stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to run,” Kenobi heaved as Koon and Fisto gently pried them apart. He was staring down at the corpse with a dazed expression, but thankfully let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him to run so that he’d be safe. And he did. He ran but he wasn’t fast enough and I wasn’t there to protect him,” Kenobi cried, collapsing to his knees once more. Koon kneeled beside him, wrapping the younger Knight in an embrace as he sobbed into Koon’s shoulder. Fisto walked towards the body and closed the boy’s eyes. Then, took off the outermost layer of his robe, and laid it over the body. He said a quick prayer, then shot Mace a sad glance. He walked off, pulling out his com as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody liked reporting another Jedi’s death. Especially when it was one so young and well-known, one so full of hope and energy and potential. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi wailed, his cry hitching, then his sobs slowed to whimpering cries. Mace was content to watch over them to make sure nothing could harm them as they grieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what must have been an hour, he stood guard, chasing away curious politicians and concerned employees. Fisto returned and stood vigil with him, his presence silent yet sturdy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Koon gently ushered Kenobi to his feet and guided him over to where they were standing. Koon nodded to Fisto and wordlessly, Fisto understood. He walked to where the now-covered corpse lay and gingerly scooped it up, as if Anakin Skywalker were still alive and could feel discomfort or pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mace led the way out, clearing away bystanders so that the group could move through. Koon still led Kenobi as they brought up the rear, with Fisto and Anakin’s body in the middle of their small group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onlookers gaped and gawked, falling silent then erupting into whispers as soon as they thought the Jedi were out of earshot. A few gasps and cries of horror and disbelief were heard as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they reached their ship, where they boarded and fired up with an air of solemnity heavier than that of a neutron star and more gravity than a black hole. Fisto placed the body in the little medical station at the back. Koon led Kenobi to the young Knight’s room so he could try to get some rest. The Knight he didn’t know and her Padawan watched with wide, dismayed eyes from the corner where they sat, huddled together for comfort. Mace took the liberty of piloting the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An empty chasm lurked on the forefront of everybody’s mind. It was endless, an insatiable void that screamed at them that there was something missing. Of course, they knew what it was. It was the 12-year-old boy begging to be able to pilot the ship “</span>
  <em>
    <span>just for a second!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and it was his star-struck gaze as he watched the swirling lights of hyperspace. It was the excited chatter and endless questions about where they were going and what they would be doing and anything else he could think of. It was the light, the energy, the youthful spirit that was missing. The one thing they would never get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was too quiet, its mechanical hum too pronounced. There was no excited chatter or relaxed conversations. There was no lively Padawans exploring the ship and inevitably breaking things. The Force, too, was void of its usual liveliness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny. Mace had never realized how much of the Force was based upon Anakin Skywalker and how much of Anakin Skywalker was based upon the Force. The two were connected, sure, but he had never realized how connected until the Force felt numb and distant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it always be like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or would it heal in time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were in hyperspace, heading back to Coruscant, Mace fell into a meditative trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long journey ahead of them. Everything had changed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stauber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of Jack Stauber-inspired short fics!</p><p>READ THE NOTES FOR CONTEXT FOR THE SCENES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. An AU where Obi-Wan is... well, let's just say in this universe, he and the Jedi do some horrible things to Anakin. I actually plan to make a bunch of stories for this AU (Daggers of Ice AU) put I haven't actually finished anything yet :/<br/>2. Another AU where Anakin takes down Palpatine, but not before Palpatine kills Padme and the unborn twins. Grief-stricken and numb, Anakin desperately tries to heal even years after the event.<br/>3. Anakin has a dream about Shmi<br/>4. HA YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD AN INTERLUDE/BREAK FROM THE ANGST BUT IT WAS A LIE HAHAHHAHA<br/>5. Anakin has a nightmarish vision when he goes to visit Palpatine<br/>6. Anakin dies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Mom?"</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, his eyes downcast. Reality felt off, as if he were seeing everything through a filter, or as if he were watching the scene play out on an old recording.</p><p>"Hello, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied, voice soft and tone gentle.</p><p>The Anakin that was watching the scene through foreign eyes shrank away from the unnatural way in which Obi-Wan was speaking to him. Obi-Wan was never that warm or gentle. Obi-Wan was all cold and distant, or harsh and scathing. His words were ice or they were magma. These soft, sunshower words were foreign and strange.</p><p>"Where do we go when we die?" The lighter, TV-static Anakin questioned. Youthfull innocence glowed in his wide eyes. Anakin didn't recognize the soft, shining shape that was this smaller, kinder, more naive version of him, either.</p><p>"Oh! Well, well we go somewhere very, very nice, and- and- and- and very far away, where everyone we love is," Obi-Wan answered, smiling softly at the false, <em>too-soft honey-sweet flower-bud-beautiful</em> version of him.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?" The <em>gentle-breeze white-cloud blooming-tree</em> Anakin asked once more.</p><p>"Yes?" The <em>sweet-tea warm-blankets bed-headed</em> Obi-Wan responded.</p><p>The real Anakin, the version of him that was scarred and traumatized and disfigured, the version that was cold and distant and covered in thorns and wilting flowers, recoiled. And suddenly, the Anakin with a spirit akin to an assorted pile of once-beautiful objects left alone for too long (or a heart that could be compared to a good thing that had long ago began to rot, like a brilliant star that had long since burned out and only the scattered remains of dust and far-off light to serve as a silent grave for once what was) was thrust into the body that had once belonged to him, so long ago.</p><p>A single question burned at the back of his throat, clawing at his mind like a rabid animal.</p><p>"W-Why do I miss people who hurt me?" The venom in his throat spilled out, overflowing, choking him.</p><p>Obi-Wan changed, too. Where he once was gently drifting leaves on a warm August day, he was a harsh and empty house with no <em>home-safe-warm-loved</em> feeling lingering inside its walls. Instead, a feeling of <em>danger-dread-fear-anger-pain-longing-sadness</em> clung to the skeleton of the house like a parasite would cling to its host.</p><p>"That's because you're a dummy. Okay? Dumb little- stupid little dumb-dumb," the <em>snake-venom scorpion-sting</em> Obi-Wan spat.</p><p>The harshness was back, as was the <em>cold-danger-run-he'll hurt you-get away-danger-unsafe</em> feeling that always trailed him like a shadow. Anakin knew how to deal with this. He had dealt with it for over a decade. It was the other version he couldn't handle, the alternate world of what could've been that scared him. He knew how to respond to the feeling of being <em>despised-a burden-unwanted</em>. It was the feeling of being <em>loved-accepted-wanted</em> he couldn't handle.</p><hr/><p>"Rain"</p><hr/><p>The rain fell gently, its soft murmur an out-of-tune song playing over a sad scene in a movie. Like the darkness of the galaxy, it bled from the sky and onto the ground where it pooled between cracks in the stone. </p><p>"See, t-the rain is nice, but... gee, I-I don't really like getting wet." His voice was quiet, almost drowned out by the rain. Ever since the Betrayal, he had been struggling with words. He practiced whenever he could, especially when alone, but he still had bad days. </p><p>He closed his eyes, letting the warm rain wash over his poison-burnt skin. </p><p>He remembered how Obi-Wan had told him that to heal, he must go under the awning of the Force, and that through it, the pain would fade.</p><p>Anakin sank down and did exactly that. It was ironic, really, that when he was at his most damaged, desolate state, he never felt more connected to the Force. He had no issue slipping into its tranquility. </p><p>As the monochrome awning stretched over his head, he offered himself fully. And yet, nothing changed. The rain still fell on him despite him being sheltered by its arches. The pain only grew worse with each beat of his heart.</p><p>"W-What in the world?!" He asked nobody in particular. He looked around, helpless. He had tried everything. He had followed all the advice, completed all the steps, lived his life through years of emptiness and lonely torment. This had been his last hope, and he watched as it crumbled and fell just as the rain did.</p><p>"<span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">No, I-I went under the awning! It's... It's still raining! Why is it still raining? I did was I was supposed to!" Anakin cried, pacing as everything faded except the rain that dragged him down. </span></p><p>
  <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">"That's not fair..."</span>
</p><hr/><p>"Library"</p><hr/><p>"Hey," Ahsoka said, smiling. Anakin looked up at her from where he was huddled in bed. </p><p>"Hey," Anakin greeted, trying to keep the raw emotion he felt out of his voice and to plaster a facade of calm in its place. She didn't know. She didn't know that on this day 1 year ago Anakin had lost everything. She didn't know why Anakin was huddled in his sheets, ugly sobbing and rotting in his own misery. She didn't deserve to be burdened by that.</p><p>"I'm gonna go to the library, wanna come along?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin's numb, exhausted mind took a few seconds to process the words.</p><p>"Uhhhh, no thanks. I'm gonna stay." </p><p>Ahsoka nodded, smiling at him again, though he could tell it was a little strained.</p><p>"Ok, I'll see ya."</p><p>Ahsoka darted away, leaving Anakin to drown in his inescapable sadness. </p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Behind curtain number one, is..." A person said. Anakin's eyes snapped open to see a grinning man in front of a red curtain. A drumroll sounded from nearby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin knew immediately who it was waiting for him behind that curtain. He felt it in his bones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom..." he whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Correct!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The curtain slid open to reveal the back of Shmi's head. But, something was wrong. Try as he might, he couldn't remember her face, couldn't recall her features or draw up a picture of her in his brain. He remembered her warmth and how she felt but he could not remember her eyes or her smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait! Y-You don't remember what she looks like?"  The man from before questioned, incredulous. Anakin flinched, guilt flooding him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Just make something up!" Someone from the crowd yelled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shmi turned around, but it wasn't her face that greeted him. It was a mashup of different features painted on a grotesque canvas in a work of art he didn't recognize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! What you make is gonna end," the man cruelly reminded him. Anakin let out a choked sob as the people in the crowd bellowed in laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And get old too!" The not-Shmi mocked, her twisted features continuing to change. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin didn't have the strength to get up. He was too tired, too weak, too drained. He was helpless to do anything yet watch as the second curtain was unveiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"Doctor"</p><hr/><p>"I need a doctor, ooh!" Anakin cried, dramatically swooning into Padme's lap.</p><p>"I'm not a doctor but I think I might be able to help," she replied.</p><p>"It's not a simple symptom, no," Anakin told her, staring up at her with loving eyes.</p><p>"My diagnosis is that no one has been treating you well," she said after a moment of thought.</p><p>"So what do you prescribe?" He fluttered his lashes.</p><p>"Love's the only medicine." Padme retorted.</p><p>"Is this a lie?" Anakin asked incredulously.</p><p>"No! Take three of these a day," she said as she kissed him.</p><p>"Oh! I think I'm cured!" Anakin exclaimed as Padme played with his hair.</p><p>"Cool! Are you alright on your own?" She purred, the edges of his vision going dark.</p><p>"No, I'm not sure," he said. How did this end again? He couldn't remember...</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Everything faded to static.</p><p>Vader sat in front of a grave, the bittersweet memory fading.</p><p>"I think I'm sick again," he choked out, unable to cry yet desperately wanting to.</p><hr/><p>"Pumpkin Song"</p><hr/><p>"Wow!" Anakin exclaimed, looking around the room in wonder.</p><p>"Come in, come in!" Palpatine exclaimed, a smile on his face as he welcomed the child into his office.</p><p>But something was happening. </p><p>"Oh!" Anakin cried out as the room they were in was replaced by a vast, starless void.</p><p>"I can make the lights go out," Palpatine purred, waving his hand.</p><p>Anakin laughed in relief. So, this was some sort of joke or skit being performed by the Chancellor, it seemed.</p><p>"I can make the wood go rat-at-at." </p><p>Something moved in the darkness beyond, something with glowing yellow eyes. </p><p>"Woah," Anakin yelped as a flash of red ignited and then disappeared.</p><p>"I can make the world seemed slowed down, tickle your nose, and after that..." Palpatine rumbled as he did precisely those things.</p><p>A feeling of dread grew inside Anakin's gut as he did so, though he pushed it away.</p><p>"I can make your teeth fall out," Palpatine gurgled, now replaced by a dark-robed figure with a disfigured face swathed in shadow. Blinding pain shot through Anakin, originating at his right arm. He collapsed to the ground with a cry of agony, writhing and wailing. He looked at where his arm once was, only to see nothing there.</p><p>"I can make you go blind as a bat."</p><p>Anakin <em>screamed</em> as he felt unbearable heat and agony encompass his entire body. It felt as if he were being burned alive, inside and outside. There were flames on his skin, in his eyes, in his mouth, in his <em>lungs</em>...</p><p>"I can make you feel dizzy."</p><p>The pain faded, only to be replaced by a constant ache in his joints and a sharp stab-like feeling in his lungs whenever he breathed. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't <em>breathe</em>.</p><p><em>Hell</em>, he decided. <em>This is called hell.</em></p><p>"Now sleep and I'll feed you to my cat."</p><p>If only he knew what he had done to deserve it.</p><hr/><p>"The End"</p><hr/><p>"There is no happy end; it's only just the end."</p><p>Anakin remembered his mother's words, words he had thought long lost to time and to the Tatooine terrain.</p><p>"There is no happy end; it's only just the end."</p><p>The words repeated and echoed in the chamber of monochrome light he was trapped in. </p><p>"There may be Happy Later-"</p><p>An image of Luke, all light and warmth and love shone in his memory, glowing so beautifully that his surroundings seemed pitch black in comparison.</p><p>"Happy Now-"</p><p>An image of Padme, flowers in her hair and a smile like the sun, flashed in his mind as his surroundings turned a blinding white.</p><p>"And Happy Then-"</p><p>Ahsoka's smiling face and Rex's laughter entered his mind's eye as the blinding light faded to soft hues of gray.</p><p>"But there is no happy end."</p><p>Obi-Wan stared at him, and he stared back. Leia and Mace glared at him from the background. Anakin flinched, and their disappointed, angry, betrayed faces vanished.</p><p>"There is no happy end; it's only just the end."</p><p>He was a small slave child with a bomb in his spine and power too big for his body. His heart and his dreams were even bigger than his power, however. His chains weighed him down. He had gone through more in nine short years than any person should have to go through in their lifetime. </p><p>That child died in part when he was taken to be a Jedi and in part alongside his mother as he died with her.</p><p>The first time the child died, a Jedi Padawan took his place. The Padawan grew to be a teenager with a bitterness in his heart and an age in his eyes that no one of his age should have. He was weighed down by the weight of his past and the chains he was still bound to.</p><p>The teenager died at 19, when he lost everything in the span of a few days. He blinked, and nothing was the same. His heart beat, and then he was dead.</p><p>"There is no happy end; it's only just the end."</p><p>He was a General in the G.A.R. with a bomb still in his skin (though now it was deactivated) and a power still too big for his body. He loved and cared for his men and it killed him everytime a life was lost in the needless conflict. He mourned for his Padawan, for his men, for himself. He mourned for reasons too long and too great to be summarized in a single thought. He was unable to legally drink alcohol and yet was a veteran left permanently scarred from the war in both physical and mental ways.</p><p>General Skywalker was killed in action by Darth Vader.</p><p>Darth Vader took his place. He was ruthless and cold and feared all across the galaxy and yet he was still the one thing he had always been: a slave. Nothing had changed since the time he was a child and yet everything was different. He didn't even own his body anymore.</p><p>He died as he finally returned to the light, safe in his son's arms.</p><p>"There may be Happy Later-"</p><p>He saw a black-haired boy who looked like Shmi, the smuggler Luke befriended, and Padme all mixed together. He saw him standing face-to-face with a brown-haired girl with fierce eyes. They would save the Galaxy.</p><p>"Happy Now-"</p><p>He saw Luke and Leia, back-to-back, that annoying smuggler and the wookie next to them. They saved the Galaxy.</p><p>"And Happy Then-"</p><p>He saw Padme and himself, along with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, the clones, R2, Shmi, and everyone else he ever cared for all together. He and Padme were standing side-by-side in a field of flowers. The others were sitting in grass shaded by a flowering fruit tree or standing in the golden evening sun. They may not have saved the Galaxy, but they sure as hell tried.</p><p>"But there is no happy end."</p><p>All of it faded away, as did he.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspiring clips are, in order:<br/>Hey, Mom?<br/>Rain<br/>Library<br/>Doctor<br/>Pumpkin Song<br/>The End</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based off of this one video I saw from BBC Earth where a mother penguin is grieving her dead chick and another penguin comes over to comfort her. <br/>Link here:<br/>https://youtu.be/Yrv5VlMJPfI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>